Planet Vegeta....ALIVE ???
by SaiyanGirl
Summary: It's about some strange guys, who have a big surprise for our Prince..i can't tell more, you just have to read it ! please R&R :)
1. Default Chapter

Planet Vegeta, alive 

Planet Vegeta, alive ???

The sun was almost under as Vegeta watched at the sun…

He was silent, no thoughts, no speaking, just looking…

A young boy walked to him, his purple hair was hanging on his shoulders.

''Dad? You okay ?'' he asked.

Vegeta did not look at him, ''Go away boy. Leave me alone.''

''Please father, please don't send me away again, I want to talk to you….''

His father didn't speak.

''Why don't you look at me ?! Why are you always ignoring me ?

I want an answer I have waited long enough !''

Vegeta sighed. 

''Boy, '' he said, '' I do notignore you.I just have no time for you or anyone, I have to train.''

''Why, just to be stronger then Goku ? You are so strong already ?''

Vegeta sat down on the ground, ''come here Trunks.''

Wow dad is calling me by my name, Trunks thought, he must be in a sentimental mood.

''You must know that I am much nicer to you then my father was to me !''

Trunks sat down next to his father.

''Look Trunks, look at the colours of the sunset, it's the colour of my planet, yours to.''

''It's beautiful.''

''Yeah, yes it is…''

Then there was a long silence, the little boy looked at the sun and his father, he was looking so sad, he thought.

''Do you miss your planet ?''

Vegeta instantly turned to Trunks, Trunks was holding his arms for his head for protection, if Vegeta was about to slap him.

''Why do you ask me that ?! 

Oh, son, you should have seen my planet, we had the best warriors of the universe, great technology, better then here on this flying mud ball.''

He looked away from his son, the sun was already under.

''They had respect for me, I was the greatest warrior of them all, I was they're hope for freedom, but I failed.

Frieza destroyed it before is was strong enough to defeat him. And then…grrrrr….I come here and there's a stupid moron who is stronger then me….a third class soldier….he killed Frieza, not me…but I was the one who promised to kill hem.

I have to be stronger than Kakkarot ! I have to !'' Vegeta stood up.

''And then, I have truly revenged my people so that they are proud at me…that they did not die for nothing!''

He looked at his son, '' That's why I have to train so much, besides, you have to do some more to. Your mother is spoiling you. '' Then he walked away.

Trunks stood up, en began walking after his father, back to Bulma.

^*^*^*^*^*^

''Wow, what a morning ! Look at the sky Chi-Chi !'' Goku said happily.

''What now Goku ?! Oh yes, it's great weather.'' She mumbled.

''I going to train with Gohan today.''

''Oh no you're not !'' Chi-Chi was fully awake now,'' he has to do his homework. 

You can't always play with him you know, there is a thing that is EDUCATION !!''

''Ah, c'mon dear , please ?!'' he said with very innocent eyes.

''No! And that's final !''

Goku sighed, how did I get this woman, he thought.

He stood out of bed and went dressing, ''well ''he said in thoughts, ''I'll go to Vegeta's place, he will like to spar with me.''

A half an hour later he was in the front yard of capsule corp.

''I think I will knock.'' Goku thought.

Suddenly a hard voice spoke to him.

''Don't you dare breaking this door again Kakkarot or I will kill you !!''

''Hi Vegeta !'' Goku said happily.

''Whatever, Kakkarot.'' was Vegeta's response.

He didn't yell at me ?! Goku said in his mind, what's wrong ?

They both walked in the house, in the living room sat Trunks, he was playing with his Playstation 3.

''Yo Goku, wass'up ?'' the young boy asked .

''Hi, Trunks !''

Vegeta sat down on the couch.

''Don't you wanna train Vegeta ?!'' 

Vegeta looked at Trunks, ''what a great prince you are Trunks, just playing games all day, why don't you go out and do something good.''

''Like what ?!''

''I don't know and I don't care ! You know when I was your age, I was training all day or I was studying. Just get out of my face NOW!''

Trunks looked frightened at his father ''s-sure dad !''

Vegeta gave him an angry look, ''I-I mean sorry father, I will go now!'' then he pulled the plug out of his playstation en ran outside. 

''Stupid boy!'' he said.

''Vegeta aren't you a bit harsh on him ?''Goku asked.

''No.''

''Something is wrong Vegeta I can sense it, tell me, what's wrong ?''

''You wouldn't understand Kakkarot.''

''Please stop calling me that, I am Goku now, and I always been.''

''Don't you deny you're heritage !'' Vegeta was really mad now.

''How dare you stupid baka! You are a Saiyan how can you think that you are different!''

''But it's true Vegeta I've never bin a real Saiyan, I feel more human !''

''How can you say that in front of your Prince !''

''You are not my prince Vegeta !''

''I am! I am Prince of all Saiyans ! I am the ruler of planet Vegeta ! ''

''You're planet is gone Vegeta, there are no saiyans left !

You and I are the only pure blooded Saiyans. And I don't feel like Saiyan, never have !''

Vegeta looked Goku straight in his eyes, and said ''Well, then _Goku, _I guess I really am alone.''

Goku looked at him.

''Go away.''

''What did you say Vegeta ?''

''Go AWAY!! Leave me alone, get out! I don't want to see you face anymore !''

He wasreally mad now, ''but Ve-''

''Go away !!'' He was powering up to be a Super saiyan, then Goku decided to go away, Bulma would calm him down.

''Well bye then.''

Then he walked to the door and flew away.

''I am alone…'' Vegeta said softly.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

''Vegeta, Trunks ! I am home !'' Bulma yelled.

''Hm, nobody home, let me guess Vegeta is training and Trunks is with Goten.

Damn boys, they don't even help me with the groceries. Grrrr.''

Bulma looked out of the window and saw Vegeta training in the Gravity Room, there was something about him lately.

Since she made a model of planet Vegeta, he was very out-of-the-world.

He told her once about his planet, the colours and the great sunsets.

He was in ecstasy when she showed him the model, he even thanked her !

The night fell and everyone went to bed.

''Mom ?''

''Yes, Trunks what is it ?''

''Well, I am wondering, dad isn't himself lately, yesterday, he even talked to my about his planet and he told me why he must defeat Goku. They had a fight you know .''

''They did, Goku and Vegeta ?!'' 

''Yes Goku said he didn't want Vegeta to call him kakkarot, and then thay had a fight Goku left when Father was screaming to him, I saw everything.

Goku was really rude, but he was right.''

''I will talk to you're father Trunks, go to sleep now okay ?''

''Okay mom, see you tomorrow.''

''Bye Trunks, sweet dreams.''

Then Bulma left, she walked out of his chamber and went to bed herself.

''Oh, hi Vegeta.''She said.

''Woman.'' Vegeta was already in bed, she came in to and went lying next to him.

Normally he would have pushed her away, but not this time.

''Tell me what's troubling you,Veggie-chan, let me help you.

Everyone can see it, you are not yourself lately, you have those moods….''

''What do you mean woman, I am fine, the others just have to let me alone.''

''No, you're not fine…''

Suddenly he felt a great powerlevel, a strange one, he did not recognize it.

And just as he had expected the phone rang, ''What ?'' Vegeta's telephone manners are not very developed…J)

''Hi Vegeta, Gohan here, did you feel that ?''

''Yes I did, are you and you're father going there?''

''Yes, but he is a little cross on you for throwing him out of the house.''

''Listen boy, I don't care what he thinks, I will see you there.''

Then he hang up.

''What's wrong Vegeta ?'' bulma asked.

''Go back to sleep, just some stupid alien who wants to take over the world.

I'm taking Trunks with me.''

''Oh no you're not, he is far to young to fight, don't you let anything happen to him.''

''Woman, that boy is stronger then you, so if you can win from me ,'' he smirked'' then he can take that creature down..''

Bulma laughed, '' okay Vegeta, I can't forbid you anything..'' she smiled.

''Bye.''

''Bye Vegeta, be careful.''

Se could here Vegeta waking Trunks up.

''Don't be so chicken, little baka, we are going and that's final !''

Soon after they both had dressed in they're armour suit, they took of and flew to the spot where Vegeta sensed the powerlevel.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Trunks saw Goku and Gohan flying trough the air.

''Father there they , they are flying in the air.''

''Vegeta looked where his son pointed, '' Let's go to them then.''

''Hi guys !'' Gohan said.

Vegeta mumbled an hello and he flew next to Goku.

''He, I've heard that you are mad at me…'' he smirked.

''Shut up Vegeta, it was not nice of you to…to..''

''Throwing you out of my house?''

''Yes that's it.''

''hahaha, ….i think it's funny..'' suddenly Vegeta began to laugh.

Everyone looked at him.

''Hahaha…oh sorry…hahaha…you should have seen your look on you're face when I did it….it was great!''

Then Goku began to laugh also,'' Oh yeah, well wait and see Vegeta I will take my revenge…''

''Dad,'' Gohan said, '' be serious now, we have to think about that…oh my Kami, there is the ship !''

Suddenly Vegeta stood still, just hanging in the air, he recognizes the ship, it…it was Saiyan!!

''What's wrong Vegeta ?'' Gohan asked.


	2. The secret

''It's saiyan

''It's saiyan!'' Vegeta stumbled. 

''Are you sure ?''

''Of course I am sure, stupid baka !''

''Well let's have a look!'' Goku replied.

The saiyans flew down next to the ship.

Vegeta looked again at the ship, memories were coming up….

FLASHBACK:

''Well son, ''King Vegeta said, while he was getting in the ship, ''train hard when I'm gone, if I return I want to see you stronger then ever!''

''Yes father.'' Chibi Vegeta said.

The door closed, and they flew away…

FLASHBACK ENDS

''I can't believe it, look kakkarot !'' he pointed at a mark on the ship '' this is our Royal Sign, that means this ship is probably from a elite warrior.''

Trunks looked at his father, he looked happy, for the first time in his life Trunks saw his father happy!

Vegeta touched the ship, suddenly all the lights went on and the door went open.

''What the heck?'' Gohan mumbled.

''The ship recognizes my hand, Gohan.'' Vegeta said.

Goku walked to Vegeta, ''well Vegeta let's see of your stories about your technology were true.'' he said with a grin on his face.

They all walked in, and indeed, the saiyan technology was far more improved then that from earth.

''I can't read a thing !'' Gohan said.

''Of course you can't ! You can't read saiyan!'' Trunks replied.

Then they felt a huge power level, and it was coming they're direction !

''That must be the saiyan whose ship this is.'' Goku said.

And he was right a few second later a big Saiyan stepped in the ship.

He was about to yell at them but when he saw Vegeta he closed his mouth and bowed.

''Your Highness.'' he said with a hard and low voice.

''Yes, it is I, make yourself known.'' 

''I am Gorang, and I am an super elite. Squadron 49, sir.''

"what are you doing here ?''Goku asked.

''I am come here to take Prince Vegeta with me.''

''What ?! How did you know I was here ? And what…why…damn! I thought my planet was destroyed! How can you be here, Raditz, Nappa, Kakkarot and I were the only Saiyans left how can you be here ?!''

''Please my Prince, calm down and I will explain, please sit here.'' he pointed at a chair nearby him.

''You all can take the others.''

Then, when everyone was seated he told:'' Yes the real planet Vegeta is destroyed, but what u didn't know is that there was a second planet, a sort of look alike. It was exactly planet Vegeta.

Your father, King Vegeta, knew of the danger that was threatening our planet so he moved in all secrecy people to this planet, there was build a palace there, everything was made in exactly the same way as on the other planet.

Even yourself didn't know of it's existence, but U have been there, but because everything was the same U didn't saw the difference.''

Trunks looked at his father, he saw that he was stunned just like the others.

The man who was standing before him was strong but not as strong as his father or Goku.

''Well, after Vegeta's destruction, we all mourned, and wanted to take revenge, all the men and woman worked harder and harder to be stronger. We had only one gaol; take revenge for our home planet and our royal family. But when we were finally ready we found out that Frieza was already destroyed. Did u kill him my Prince?''

Vegeta felt ashamed but didn't let him notice, how could he tell that he died by the hands of Frieza and that a third class soldier went Super Saiyan and destroyed him, where he was failed…

But Before Vegeta could say anything Goku said :''Yes he did, with my help we revenged our people.''

Vegeta looked at Goku, he was grateful…Goku saw him and looked at him with a face like 'your welcome'.

''You are saiyan too?'' Gorang asked.

''yes I am.''

''He was send here as a child to conquer this planet,'' Vegeta answered the question for him, ''but he fell with his head on a rock and forgot all about his true identity. He is raised as human. They call him Goku.''

''And who are these ?''Gorang asked while pointing at the two boys.

''That,'' Goku said, ''is my son Gohan.''

''And that, '' Vegeta said, '' is Trunks _my_ son.''

''Your son? That's the new prince ?!''

''Yes.''

''But he has purple hair ! How can that be ?!''

''His mother is human, you can better be friendly to him, his powers are big.'' He said with a grin.

''But..''

''Bow for you're prince Gorang !'' vegeta demanded.

''But…''

''NOW ! he is the heir of our throne, the prince of Vegeta, bow for him!''

Gorang looked at Trunks, closed his eyes and kneeled before Trunks, ''I am sorry prince Trunks, forgive my stupidity.''

''Sure.'' He replied, Vegeta gave him an angry look, quick Trunks said, ''Yes Gorang I forgive you, but next time I will not tolerate it !''

''Now,'' Gohan said, '' please continue with your story mister Gorang.''

''Oh, yes of course well when we knew that Frieze was dead, we returned and went to search for survivors, but found none.

And then only a few years ago our Goddess, sent us a massage, that U were alive, since then we went searching for U everywhere.

And just a year ago we heard that u were here, we build an space ship capable of this journey.

And then…well, here I am.

Please your Highness, come back with me and rule your planet like U were meant to do.

Guide our people !''

''My people need a good leader a king, they have suffered long enough…. I will come with you.''

''What!'' Goku yelled, '' are you leaving ?!''

Vegeta stood up and said, ''You stay here Gorang, we will depart within a week.

And you come with me.''


End file.
